The Way of God
by Le Shinobi Ecchi
Summary: Naruto has two powerful abilities ; Regeneration and Multi-Shadow Clones Jutsu. Watch how a dead last with a good teacher can unleash his real potential. Serious!Kakashi, Strong!Naruto, Smarter!Naruto.


**Hi, it's my first story, sorry if i did many**** grammar mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**Before reading the story, you need to know.**

**\- Minato sealed full Kurama in Naruto, he just absorbed part of Kurama's chakra with the Shiki Fuijin for weaken it and seals it in Naruto. ****Minato and Kushina still dies like in the canon.**

**-Kurama's abilities are Regeneration and Negative Emotion Sensing, yeah i give it the ability to regenerate and only his jinchuriki have it because in the manga Naruto is the only Jinchuriki that has shown regeneration.**

**-Naruto got the regeneration because of the Minato's seal giving Kurama's chakra to Naruto, it gives its regeneration too. the regeneration makes his cells regenerate faster, so his body adapt faster that others shinobi.**

**-Naruto will be strong, but not stomp everyone but more stronger that in the manga.**

**Edit : ****I modified this chapter taking into account the constructive criticism of KuronoDono12, thanks dude.**

* * *

**In the field assigned to team 7**

A week has passed since the Team 7 became real Genin, and as always since the team is active they are still waiting for their sensei who is always late.

"Ah, why sensei is always late ?" said Naruto, the least patient of the group.

"Is he really a Jonin-Sensei ? I can't believe that someone of his status is able to be always late. What do you think Sasuke-kun ?"said Sakura and turning to Sasuke.

"I don't care."reply Sasuke without much emotion.

"Hey bastard, you could at least answer Sakura-chan in a better way."exclaimed Naruto to Sasuke.

"Naruto don't annoy Sasuke-kun!'said Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan..." said Naruto discouragedly.

The silence had returned, but only last a few minutes, with the arrival of Kakashi.

"Yo"said Kakashi to his genin's team.

"You're late"shouted the blond and the Pinky haired

"Hn"said the raven haired

"Maa, maa, there was a cat on my way so I had to make a detour, then an old lady needed help to carry her shopping, then..."tried to plead Kakashi without any excuses in his voice before being cut.

"Liar". shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Anyway, what we will do today, are we learn a new jutsu ?"asked Naruto.

it had been a week since they were genin but he had not learned much.

Sakura and even Sasuke waited impatiently for the answer of their sensei. they wanted learn something new.

"Uhm, Yeah, after a week,where I analyzed your abilities, I will start training you to the maximum of your capacity."answered the Silver-Haired.

His answer made Naruto leap for joy, Sakura had a smile and Sasuke had a grin.

"I will increase your physical abilities and your chakra, by training with special weights that I have prepared for you." said Kakashi to the genin.

"I will improve your Taijutsu, and your chakra control."He continued.

Naruto was happy to heard that. Sakura took it without much joy, As for Sasuke, he was glad to finally start serious things.

"Approach each one your turn, i'm going to put special weight seals that will cover your whole body, it's a special seal created by the Yondaime, the weight can be changed."

"I will show you how to adjust the weight levels."said Kakashi.

So Kakashi put seals on the trio, and start their training.

but after few days he realized that Naruto adapt much faster to the weight.

_"it must be thanks to Kyuubi."thought Kakashi."however Kushina-san did not get it, it must be because of the special seal that holds the Kyuubi and increases the chakra of Naruto, it had to give him the regeneration of the Bijuu."_

Of course after hearing that, Naruto was very happy to have a special ability even though his joy diminished when he knew that it was certainly thanks to Kyuubi.

Sakura thought it was a Kekkei genkai (Of course She and Sasuke are not aware of Kyuubi, so Kakashi told them an invented story), though she never heard of a kekkei genkai like that and then Naruto was an orphan without clan, how could he have a great Kekkei Genkai ?

As for Sasuke, let's say he was not happy knowing that Naruto could get stronger faster than him

And the rest did not cheer him up when he knew that Naruto could train faster with his clones.

Obviously Naruto realized that his clones send him their memories, so Kakashi taught him that he could use to gather information, and even train.

So, Naruto started training with 10 clones.(Because more clones would not have lasted longer and the information of more clones may do more harm than good.)

He used them for chakra control, for the Kata of the taijutsu that Kakashi was teaching him and even for reading the night before to sleep(kakashi forced him otherwise he did not teach him any more).

During two months, they trained, did D-Class Mission, improved their teamwork.

/./././././././././

The training was very hard, but it paid off. Team 7 felt they were faster, stronger and their chakra was increasing.

But the most impressive was Naruto, after two months of training like this, his speed and strength had greatly increased,his body adapted very fast to the weight, so he constantly increased the weight.  
Thanks to his 10 clones that trained with him, he got 20 months of experience, so his Taijutsu, incredibly improve, he was able to master the basics that Kakashi taught him very quickly. His chakra control too is much better, he was able to master the tree climbing and the water walking as fast as Sakura and much faster than Sasuke, much to his chagrin.

And so after 2 months, when there was a spar between Naruto and Sasuke, let's say it was a big surprise for Uchiha and Haruno.

_**Two months after the start of Training : Ground of Team 7.**_

_"So, it been two months while you started the Super Kakashi special training!"Said Kakashi_

_"And since, __I see that you have greatly improved."he continued,"What do you think about a sparring match to gauge you __?"_

_Naruto was the first to reply,"I'm always ready, Kakashi-sensei." he said certainty._

_"Hum, why not ?"Sakura said not as certainly as Naruto._

_"Hn, okay, __I want to see how much stronger I am now."__Sasuke said __with arrogance by feeling how much he has improved._

_"Right, we will start with Naruto and Sasuke,"Kakashi said._

_The both genin __placed themselves face to face._

_"Ah bastard, i will show you what the future hokage can do"Naruto said confidently._

_"Yeah, Yeah"Sasuke said __mockingly, although he knew that Naruto had become much stronger than before._

_"Right, Ready, Fight"Kakashi said for the fight begin._

_Naruto and Sasuke __looked at each other before Naruto took the first step and disappear, surprising Sasuke and Sakura watching the fight._

_The blonde appeared in front of Sasuke, Sasuke widened his eyes"Fast"he thought. _

_The Uchiha managed to block the uzumaki's punch even in his surprise, but he miscalculated the power of the blow. and was sent back, he rolled and then got back on his feet and looked at Naruto with a look of great surprise._

_"Hey bastard, take me seriously."Said Naruto with a serious look._

_"Tch, I have hardly seen it, well I will have to be serious."Sasuke thought_

_Sasuke also disappear, __He appeared on the right side of Naruto and try to kick Naruto's head, but he dodged his head, then followed a combination of blows by the two genin blocked successively._

_The two shinobi separated, to analyze the situation._

_"Damn, How Naruto get so good in taijutsu, and this speed ? __My speed has improved greatly thanks to the seal of Kakashi-sensei, even my taijutsu is better. __Yet Naruto is able to equal me.__"Sasuke thought taking a little breath after his exchange with the blonde._

_"__Sasuke became stronger, but so did I. I'm not even at full power."Naruto thought still staring at the Uchiha and still can't believe how much he has improved._

_"__Sasuke-kun is amazing, he is so fast. B__ut how did Naruto become so strong ? he can stand up to Sasuke-kun."Sakura though __really shocked by the speed and the new mastery of Naruto's Taijutsu, she was a few meters from the two fighters, watching the fight._

_"To say that just two months ago, Sasuke was faster and better in taijutsu than Naruto. __Naruto's progression is phenomenal thanks to his accelerated regeneration and shadow clones."__Kakashi thought, really happy that Minato-sensei's son has such potential._

_The two genin released their shuriken, Naruto was the first to throw them, followed by Sasuke. __They made contact, but a sasuke shuriken managed to go to Naruto but the blond blocks it with his kunai he taked it from his pocket._

_"Oi bastard, __you are not as confident as before."Naruto shouted with a grin to the Raven-haired._

_"Hn"Sasuke said with a grin too._

_"But, __I will be serious now"Naruto said with a serious look surprising his teammate and even his sensei._

_Before even Sasuke could react, Naruto __disappear much faster than before, and appeared to the left of Sasuke and kich The Uchiha's rib and sent him rolling down the ground and roll over to finally stop and stay on the ground._

_The uchiha got up with pain, __unable to believe that Naruto was so fast._

_The fight resumed __but the result was to the advantage of Naruto who with his speed, his superior strength and his clones was declared winner._

_Obviously Sasuke did not use his Katon Jutsu but it was a huge shock to lose against Naruto._

_"T__he fight is over, Naruto is the winner"Kakashi said to the shock of Sasuke and Sakura and the joy of Naruto._

_Let's say after that, __Sakura had a new respect for Naruto but could not believe that Sasuke-kun had lost._

_Sasuke was furious, and wanted revenge, but Kakashi calmed the uchiha._

_And Naruto was euphoric to have finally been able to beat his rival._

_The Silver-haired sensei congratulated his students for their improvements._

**One Week Later : Hokage office.**

Team 7 was at the hokage office to have a new mission.

"How are you ?" The Sandaime asked Hokage to team 7 with a kindly tone.

"Very Well, thank you Hokage-sama"Sakura answered with a polite tone to show his great respect.

"Fine." Sasuke answered with a rare moment of politeness.

"Not well Jiji, I'm tired of his chores that you call mission."Naruto said, relaxed as always in front of the old Hokage.

"Idiot, show respect to Hokage-sama." Sakura said scolding him for this lack of respect towards the Hokage.

"Uhm, good." Kakashi said without really paying attention with his eyes fixed on his Icha Icha Lust in Neighborhood.

"Oh, you find your mission boring, and you too ?"Hiruzen asked first looking at Naruto then turning his gaze to the blond's two teammates.

"The missions we are doing are cool but I would like to do something else" Sakura says trying to be the least disrespectful.

"I'm even of the opinion that Naruto, Hokage-sama, I would like a higher mission"Sasuke said with a less respectful tone

"Kakashi, your team wants a higher mission, what do you say?"The old man asked to the Jonin with a sweat drop seeing the silver-Haired still reading his Icha Icha.

"Uhm, Why not ? they are progressing very fast, I think they are ready for a C-rank mission." Kakashi said with a little pride.

"Right" Hiruzen said,"I have a C-Rank Mission, an escort to the country of the waves".

"Yatta"Naruto exclamed with a big smile.

"Thank You, Hokage-sama"Sakura and Sasuke said with a smile.

"Okay"Kakashi said.

"This is your client, Tazuna." The Hokage said when tazuna entered in the Hokage Office.

"I am the great builder of Bridge, Tazuna."The builder said arrogantly.

/./././././././././

**Road to Wave Country**

It is in a sunny day on a road surrounded by forest that we find team 7 escorting a builder to the Wave Country.

"Hey, Kakashi-san, do these brats are really shinobi?"Tazuna asked sipping his sake, and doesn't really trust these kids could protect him even if there is a Jonin with them.

"Hey Bastard, we are true shinobi"Naruto exclamed angrily to their client.

"Naruto, you idiot, respect our client"Sakura reprimanded the blond. "_But he's really annoying"__she murmured._

"But Sakura-chan, he gets on my nerves."Naruto said piteously.

Kakashi still having his head in his book spoke,"Well Yeah, they are competent shinobi, they could kill you in an instant."

This brought a proud smile from Naruto and Sakura, and obviously Tazuna closed his mouth after that.

After that,their trip passed quietly, Tazuna no longer pestering for the great pleasure of Team 7.

Naruto trying to argue with Sakura, who would prefer to chat with Sasuke but without success, the uchiha did not really want to talk with his two noisy teammates.

At the moment of passing a puddle of water, two shinobi emerged from this puddle, and attacked the Jonin-Sensei first. using their chain and shred it

Then they went to Tazuna, on their way was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura protects Tazuna!"Sasuke said to the Haruno.

"You seem confident, while you've just killed your sensei, do you think you will be able to defeat us ?" Meizu said arrogantly with his brother next to him, both in front of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki.

"We'll see"Naruto said with an emotionless tone.

"So, Die" Gozu said by going towards Sasuke while Meizu towards Naruto.

Sasuke dodged a chain shot, then blocks it with his kunai. then throw a kick to the head of the nukenin, who tried to block it, but it was a feint of Sasuke, he took support on the arm of his opponent and launched his second foot that made contact with the head and sent him flying, it was not over because the uchiha gave no respite to the shinobi and gave him a combo of fist blows to end with an uppercut and knocked out.

During this time, Naruto blocks a burst of throwing kunai of his opponent. The blond created two clones and they went in the direction of the oldest shinobi that hit one of the two clones but in the smoke the other fired a punch in the gut and then the original Naruto try a kunai's blow but Meizu blocks it, this left an opening for the remaining clone who kicked Meizu's leg and unbalance him for the original and the clone launched a synchronized combo of punch and then a double kick on the skull and finally knocked him out.

With the both Shinobi KO, Kakashi came out of his hiding place behind a tree.

"Uhm, they are two chuunin missing-nin of kiri, well done Naruto, Sasuke and you Sakura for protecting our client."said with a proud look, but turning his gaze towards tazuna,"Tazuna-san can you tell me why two missing-nin tried to kills you ?"he said to the old man sweating profusely.

Then Tazuna told how the wave country was held by businessman Gato, who monopolize the economy and makes civilians really poor. But as Tazuna tries to build a bridge that would improve trade and the economy, he is threatened by gato. And as he didn't have enough money for a C-Rank mission, he lied about the danger of the mission.

Naruto wanted to help Tazuna and wave country, was instantly agrred to help the old builder. His two teammate was the same.

As for Kakashi, Obviously, mission goes from a c-rank to a b-rank, even possibly an a-rank. he knew he was breaking the rule, but as he learned from his former teammate, giving up his friends is worse than being a trash.

So team 7 decided to continue protecting Tazuna.

/./././././././././

* * *

**And here is the first chapter.**


End file.
